Aka Wilkinson (HERI)
Aka is one of CT's Crew. Bio She has a natural ability to appear indifferent and often appears to not be paying attention. It often surprises her friends when they realize just how much of what is going on that she has actually taken in. She is on occasion oblivious to why something won't work, which does tend to make her try things others might not. It also has a tendency to fail more often since many of these things actually won't work. Family Her Grimlock father, Drayin, was killed long ago and her darklighter mother, Anya Wilkinson, tried to drown her, so Aka feels no familiar connection to them. She was raised with CT and Toby by CT's father. Although she considers CT like a big brother, her feelings for Toby are quite different. Powers She has always had a sense about people similar to her friend, Brianna, but when magic returned she gained an ability similar to what grimlocks get when they steal the eyesight of children, but she doesn't need to steal the eyesight of anyone and she sees the full array of auras, both good and bad. In addition to this she has always had the ability to dark orb which is how she was able to survive when her mother tried to drown her. Being naturally part darklighter, like a natural part whitelighter, she doesn't have the full array of abilities, only this one. In the Series Season One She first came into the view of the Halliwell family when she was walking through Golden Gate Park with Toby, but she's known about them and they've been in her view most of her life. On that particular day she stopped Toby from walking into the Anti-Orb Zone when she saw it's aura. She warned Wyatt and Chris to stay away from it. When they told her that they had already been in it, she told them to go back in so that they might fix the damage it would have done. She didn't realize that it had infact undone damage done to them. The next time she came into their view it was, again, because of her powers. She was at "The Manor" with the other four members of CT's crew, her four closest friends, when she spotted some demons entering. Not believing they were up to any good, she tried to warn her friends, but before she had convinved them Chris reported the odd eating habits of those at her table, especially Toby's desire for raw meat, and the room, including Aka, was frozen. When it was unfrozen, Brianna dragged her out of the room. Once they had regrouped at Brianna's she went about convincing her friends of what she saw. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes Gallery Charmed: Heritage Avatars From Charmed Olivia Munn Trivia Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Darklighter Characters Category:Grimlock Characters Category:Demonic Characters Category:Demonic-Darklighter Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Human Characters Category:CT's Crew Characters Category:Magical Characters